


Coming Home

by Piletre (Tvist)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Random & Short, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvist/pseuds/Piletre
Summary: It's in the middle of the night when the call she's waited and hoped for comes. The last few years she never thought it would happen. She'd given up hope and found a way to go on, one day at a time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are tags to season one episodes.

It's the middle of the night when the call she's waited and hoped for comes. The last few years she never thought it would happen. She'd given up hope and found a way to go on, one day at a time.  
The voice on the other end tells her they have a lead on her son. A man has been found by fishermen on an island in the North China Sea. He claims to be Oliver Queen.

Moira doesn't believe it at first. She hangs up the phone, decides to not wake up the rest of the house. God knows they've finally found some way to move on from the tragedy she doesn't want drag up old feelings and pain.

Walter asks her who it was. Wrong number, she says as she tries to calm down enough to get back to sleep. She's become good at keeping secrets.

 

*A*

 

Next day there's a detective from the SCPD at the door asking for her. Thea has left for school and Walter is already at the office.

It's been confirmed. Oliver is alive. They don't have any details yet, but he's being checked out at a local hospital and the American Embassy in Beijing is arranging transport home.  
Finally Moira feels hope. Her son might be alive. She won’t believe it until she sees him.

The wait is nerve wracking and the whole house is in upheaval. Thea has been quieter than usual, trying to come to terms with her brother being alive, but at the same time that her father is definitely gone.  
Moira keeps busy organizing Oliver's return, making everyone who needs to know in on the secret. Until he's back the officials have promised to keep it out of the media. There will be enough turmoil in their lives without journalists trying to get a story.

Walter is worried, offers to move out so that Oliver won't have to know that they've married. Moira won't hear of it. Walter is her rock, he's been there to support her through everything, and she still needs him.

 

*A*

 

Dr. Lam wants her to come alone to see Oliver that first night. He warns her that Oliver might not be the son that left her. The scars and his silence tell a story of their own. She can barely hear anything of what the doctor tells her as she watches her son stand with his back to the door. It suddenly becomes real, not just a dream. He's there. She knows he's changed as he hugs her, feels it in his taunt back and by no words but a whispered "mom".

Moira doesn't press him for details of where he's been or what he's gone through. She's just so happy to have her son back that she almost forgets the five years in between, and that Oliver needs to be introduced back to the world gradually. Dr. Lam wants to keep Oliver overnight. He needs rest and hasn't slept much. They slip Oliver a pill to help him relax as Moira keeps watch.

He finally succumbs to sleep lying on his side, his back to the window, while Moira watches him breathe. She's marveling in the sight of her only son alive! The memory of Robert stings in her heart. It's all so bittersweet.

*A*

Walter calls the next day. He's taking the day off to bring them home. Thea is nervous and anxious to see her brother, but they don't want to overwhelm Oliver so she waits at the mansion.

Dr. Lam gives his last instructions about food, rest and names of therapists they can contact as they should expect problems adjusting back to normal life. They still don't know much about Oliver's five years away as no one thinks it's a good idea to push him to talk. Lam seems to think he will open up at some point, just to give him time.

The biggest change is the silence. Oliver was never the quiet one. He was vibrant and fun, the center of attention at every party. Now he listens before he speaks, and he seems to weigh his words and use as few of them as possible.

They all freeze as Thea blurts out her question about what it was like on the island. Oliver's answer reveals nothing. But when Moira and Walter hear his nightmare later that night they know there's so much more to the story. 

Her back and neck hurts for a week after trying to wake him.

*A*

Moira is so preoccupied with her son being back that she forgets all about Malcolm and his plans. It takes a few hours after Oliver’s home before her phone rings. Merlin demands a meeting. Her son might know too much. She does what she thinks is right to protect him. Even if it hurts him it needs to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver never thought it would be difficult to come home. It was what had kept him alive and going for five years but now he feels like he doesn't fit in. He feels misplaced and strange in this world where there's all the food he can eat, a roof over his head, beds with pillows and clothes to keep the cold out. And most important; he doesn't have to constantly fear for his life. He even has a body-guard following him around. Diggle seems like a good guy and Oliver feels guilty for ditching him multiple times.

He finds it difficult to adjust. There's too much noise, too many people and it makes him edgy. The first night home he almost kills his mom. After that he has trouble sleeping, afraid of what he might do if anyone tries to wake him. Not that his quality of sleep was good on the island, but the nightmares are intrusive and leaves him breathless and shaking most nights.

Dr. Lam had mentioned that Oliver might have some difficulty coming back to regular life and normal society. Oliver hadn't told him anything about the torture or what he'd experienced but his body probably told a trained eye some of what he’d been exposed to. The good doctor was careful and respectful of Oliver's silence, and just told him to take his time adjusting back into his old life.

 

*A*

 

Going to the court-house to be officially resurrected is the first time it happens.

The mob of journalists are crowding him, asking questions, when reality suddenly slips and he's back on the Gambit for a second just as everything went wrong.  
He can hear Sarah's scream and at the same time he knows that he's in Starling City five years later.

There's a cold sweat forming on his back and his hands are shaking as he sits down in the court room with his family, sans Thea, on the first row.

He's not sure how he's going to get through telling the judge what happened, but somehow he makes it. His mother looks worried as he begs off going to the office. Laurel on the other hand is angrier than he anticipated; then again it's for the best as she's safer away from him.

 

*A*

 

Thea is disappointed. She's been dreaming of having her brother back and now that he's here it's nothing like what she expected. Oliver is distant and quiet most of the time. He's not like the brother who left her.  
She knows about the scars but just in theory. Moira had told her about them when she called from the hospital that first night. Oliver had finally fallen asleep, and Moira wanted to warn them that Oliver was ok, but to be prepared that he was different.

Seeing the scars for herself she realizes that she doesn't know her brother at all anymore. His impassive features and averted eyes hurt her. He used to be a warm and full of life big brother but now he shut her out completely.

It hurts her that he won't open up to her, but the evidence of what he's been through worries her. 

He needs to talk to someone.

 

*A*

 

Diggle is intrigued and slightly pissed off. Oliver Queen is not as shallow as he wants everyone to believe. Torn between his sympathy for a man who's trying to get back to his life and his anger at him for constantly trying to ditch him is confusing. There's something about Oliver that makes Diggle want to help him.

He sees a crack in Oliver's façade for the first time at the court-house and again in Walter Steels office. But it's when Oliver throws a kitchen knife across a room with expert accuracy he's convinced that there's so much more to this man than what everyone sees. Diggle feel a strange obligation to try to guide his protégé on how to come home as well as to protect him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short tag to s01e09.

The first night is spent in a drug induced haze. After his ill-advised escape from bed to look out his hospital room window his nurse for the night and Diggle gets him to lie down again, just past midnight.

Oliver welcomes the pain because it distracts his mind. He tries to fake sleep but it doesn't work so he's loaded up with morphine by a well-meaning nurse. Breathing becomes less painful and he sleeps in fits and starts. He wakes up from dreams he doesn't remember but can still smell and taste. Like the bitterness of adrenaline and the smell of a forest floor.

The medication makes his walls crumble and he feels like he's losing control of his mind. The demons are coming out, and he can't stop them from rearing their ugly heads, one at a time.

When morning comes he refuses any kind of pain relief and insists on leaving. Moira is skeptical, but distracted by Walter's disappearance. While Diggle just looks at him like he can see right through Oliver's bullshit, insisting that he's perfectly fine.

Getting down to the car is no problem as a wheelchair is provided, but getting into the car and the drive home is cruel. Oliver does what he's done best the last couple of years… suffer in silence and ignore his discomfort.

Thea feels guilty as she sees her brothers pale face and his slow deliberate moves up the stairs. Diggle seems to know how to handle Oliver better than his family right now so they let him.

She tries to help by bringing food and extra pillows but with Walter gone Moira needs her as well so it's easy to forget that Oliver is even there. He's like a ghost who haunts the house at night, and during the day he's there, but not really. It becomes even clearer to Thea that her brother has changed a lot in the five years he's been gone.

She gets a glimpse of his old and new scars as she walks in on him trying to put on a t-shirt early one morning. Lifting his arms still hurts him so she tries to help him as best she can.

"I wish you would talk to me", she whispers as he looks away from her. His eyes are red and she knows he's struggling with sleep.

"I'm ok Thea. Don't worry, I've had worse". He gives her a sad smile as he turns away from her.

"That's what worries me Oliver".

Thea walks over and kisses his cheek before leaving him alone again. She wants to fix him so that he can help her take care of her mom, help to find out what happened to Walter. 

Her family is falling apart, again.

Diggle is keeping a close eye on Oliver. Moira is distracted by Walter's disappearance and doesn't seem to notice what is going on with her only son.

The pale face and vacant stare tells him all he needs to know about how Oliver is coping. Diggle has seen this before, in fellow soldiers, coming home from experiences that they cannot forget. While hurt and vulnerable it gets more obvious that Oliver has demons he usually manages to keep in check.

After a week of recuperating at home Oliver is getting antsy and need to get out of the house. Diggle takes him to the foundry where Oliver slowly seems to come back to life. They take regular trips there and he lets Oliver start training again after Dr. Lam clears him. Oliver's lost both muscle and weight so it's a struggle for him in the beginning.

Oliver's determination and willpower impresses Diggle, and it seems like Oliver is slowly coming back to life again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Odyssey. s01e14

Oliver looked pale and haggard. Diggle didn't like what he saw, so he planned on scheduling some downtime for Oliver, instead of the sparring session Oliver was expecting. Since being shot by his mother Oliver had looked a bit off. Some of it was the fact that he'd been shot, lost a good amount of blood, and had what Diggle suspected was a low grade infection. The other fact was that Moira was still a puzzle to be solved, even if Oliver didn't want to see the truth.

After the compulsory breakfast and coffee with his mother Oliver was ready to leave for "work". Getting up from tying his shoes, he wavered on his feet, so much so that Diggle had to take a hold of his arm to steady him.

"Whoa, Oliver…you ok?" Diggle asked, as he could see pearls of sweat forming on Oliver's brow. What little color Oliver had before was completely gone; he was white as a sheet.

"Uh…just…dizzy," Oliver managed to get out, before his eyes rolled back in his head, his knees buckling.

It was a testament to Diggle's strength and reflexes that Oliver didn't hit his head on his way down to the floor. Instead he was lowered down as Diggle managed to get a good grip on him before he fell.

"Oliver…hey. Oliver wake up!" Diggle could see that Oliver was breathing but he'd lost consciousness for some reason.

As Diggle was placing Oliver over on his side, in the recovery position, he seemed to regain awareness. Oliver's eyelids fluttered and his arms were moving.

"Oliver, take it easy…you're ok, just relax," Diggle said, a hand on Oliver's back, afraid he would come back fighting.

"Uhn…Dig?" Oliver's eyes opened and he looked around in confusion. "What happened?"

"You collapsed. That's what happened. I'm taking you to the hospital; you need to get checked out properly."

Oliver struggled up to sit on the floor. Diggle could see a protest on its way, but Oliver didn't seem to have the energy to voice it. Thankful both Thea and Moira had left the house, Diggle managed to get Oliver up on his feet and out to the car.

 

**A**

 

Oliver felt like sleeping. His head hurt and his joints felt like they were filled with ground glass when he moved. The dizziness was annoying but manageable as long as he didn't move too fast.

Dr. Lamb had been the Queen family's doctor for years and he trusted his discretion but Oliver didn't want to explain why he had a bullet wound that hadn't been treated at a hospital. He didn't have the energy to come up with a plausible explanation. Hopefully Diggle would think of something.

Diggle kept a firm arm around Oliver's shoulder as they made their way from the car to the emergency room. Having called ahead they were expected, so Oliver got to lie down on a gurney in a private room, as he waited to be seen by Lamb. The nurse had recorded his vitals, made him take off his shirt, and change into a gown. Too tired to keep his eyes open Oliver had fallen asleep, as Diggle found a chair in the corner to keep watch.

Lamb showed up and wanted Oliver admitted to hospital when he saw the bullet wound and the state Oliver was in. Diggle took charge and made Lam promise to be discreet about it, and to let Oliver go home with a prescription for antibiotics, and a promise to come back for another checkup in two days.

After having his blood dawn, Oliver was released into Diggle's care with a promise to come back if he felt worse. Lamb just shook his head as they left, obviously not happy with his patient's decision.

**A**

Moira was worried about her son. Oliver looked pale and drawn. She hadn't seen him much lately. He seemed to keep to himself most of the time, spending most of his time at the club.

After the incident with the vigilante Moira had extra security with her at all times, and she was happy that Diggle seemed to get along better with her son. It looked like Oliver had confided in his bodyguard, and Moira was happy because he needed someone.

When Oliver showed up pale as a ghost to breakfast, she wowed to try and have a word with him that evening about seeing Dr. Lam for a checkup. Maybe there was some lingering aftereffect of spending 5 years in grueling conditions on an island, with little nutritious food and exposed to the elements, that was ailing her son.

Coming home that evening the mansion was quiet with Thea out with friends. The car was in the driveway, so she guessed that Oliver was already home. Heading for Oliver's room she found Diggle closing the door, having just left her son’s bedroom.

"Mr. Diggle? Is everything all right?" She noticed the empty glass in Diggle's hand, along with a plate with a half-eaten sandwich.

"Uh...yes ma'am. Oliver's just a bit under the weather with an infection I'm afraid, so he went to bed early." Diggle spoke in a low voice, as if he didn't want to disturb Oliver, even if the door was closed.

"Oh…I thought he looked a bit pale this morning. We need to get him checked out. I'll give Dr. Lam a call," Moira felt her heart beat faster. She was still worried about losing Oliver all over again, after getting him back against all odds.

"He saw Dr. Lam earlier today at the hospital, and he's on a course of antibiotics, so no need to call anyone." Diggle smiled as he reassured her.

"Oh…that's good. I'll just look in and see how he's doing before dinner. He didn't eat much did he?" Moira said, as she gestured to the plate in Diggle's hand.

"He wasn't really hungry," Diggle said, as he continued down the hall, while Moira knocked on Oliver's door. She'd learned early on not to startle her son as he slept.

 

**A**

 

"Oliver? You awake?" Moira made her way over to her sons bed. Hopefully his days of sleeping on the floor were over. She could see a lump under the covers that resembled Oliver’s form.

"Oliver? Wake up…" Moira moved to sit down on the side of the bed, as her hand touched her sons back.

Oliver startled, his body tense, and she could feel he was warm to the touch; his exposed right arm was covered in goose bumps. Laying on his side with his back to her, she couldn't see his face, but his neck looked flushed with fever.

"Why didn't you tell me you were ill this morning? You can talk to me Oliver; tell me these things…please."

Oliver turned around on his back as he covered himself up to his neck with the blanket. He gave her a wan smile as he shrugged his right shoulder.

"I didn't know mom, I'm sorry…Started feeling a bit warm and then Diggle insisted on me seeing Dr. Lamb." Oliver's voice was low and hoarse. She could tell it wasn't the whole story, but that was the norm with Oliver these days. He was always hiding something.

"Well thank god for Mr. Diggle then, because you don't look so good. Get some rest and I'll look in on you later, and have some dinner brought up here. Ok?" Moira touched Oliver's cheek, and kissed his forehead, before leaving him. 

Oliver turned back on his side falling asleep almost instantaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be more where this came from.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transitions.   
> This is still season one! There's so much angst, hurt and whump to explore.

Oliver realizes that John Diggle might be a man he can trust the day he tells him that “home is a battlefield”. That’s what Oliver’s world has been for five years and it still is. The transition from being alone to trying to fit into his family again is difficult. It’s even harder then he imagined, disappointing the ones who are supposed to be closest to him. Keeping his secrets and trying to adjust back to normal life is taking its toll on him. 

He knows he’s a disappointment to his mother, but to be able to do what needs to be done to honor his father, he has to. Playing the part is difficult, as he’s changed from his experiences and can’t really remember who he was before. Before the torture, death and anguish that’s almost destroyed him. Waking up from another nightmare makes him feel like he can’t survive what he’s been through. 

Then remember how much he loves his sister and mother, and that his father used to be his hero, that Laurel was the most beautiful girl he ever knew. 

When Thea starts to notice what’s simmering underneath his armor it hurts to push her away. She knows him too well and sees the scars on his body and the cracks in his mind too easily. Trying to give her enough honesty to leave him alone hurts them both. 

Researching Diggle makes it easy to save his bodyguard and reveal his secret to him. It’s hard to be called a criminal, makes Oliver doubt his decision. When John shows up with a firm grip and a promise to keep Oliver from self-destructing he knows he’s gained a friend for life, someone who will keep him true to the cause. 

Oliver risks everything as he gets arrested by Lance, hoping to lead the attention away from him. Doing the polygraph makes him divulge more then he planned to. Laurel makes his walls crumble for a short while, before he’s able to build them up again. He knows he can’t be with anyone, especially her. They are both too damaged by what happened to move in the same direction.

**A**

 

John Diggle feels like he’s doing something good again. He hadn’t planned on trying to use his time trying to keep a vigilante with a bow and arrow in check, but that’s what his life has become. He recognizes the telltale signs of the trauma of war in Oliver. As someone who’s seen more than his share of battle, death and destruction he can see the storm that’s brewing underneath Oliver’s cool exterior. 

He tries to keep Oliver level headed and help him with his missions. Sometimes he can only watch in awe as Oliver plans and executes his night time activities. They don’t always agree but they reach an understanding of what’s important. Oliver is revealing himself, his essence, in small increments. Slowly Diggle is able to piece together enough information to see the cracks underneath Oliver’s determination and stamina. John can see the damage done to Oliver’s soul, the horrors that must be haunting him day and night. 

Making Oliver slow down and rest is difficult. John knows slowing down can make buried demons crawl to the surface, but everyone needs downtime, even green hooded vigilantes. 

When the dark archer almost kills Oliver John is finally able to make him rest. 

**A**

The transition from operating alone to having John there isn’t as smooth as he’d imagined. Oliver is used to calling the shots alone. John’s advice is good, but it’s hard to control his need for action as opposed to taking the time to see the other side of the argument. 

When the dark archer almost kills him, Oliver’s demons come to the surface in a new way. He realizes he has so much more to lose then he used to, before Thea and his mom knew he was alive. He’s been living and taking risks as if he was already dead, now that he’s back home it’s as if he’s come back to life and has something to loose after all. 

Waking up in a hospital room, with blinding pain and panic surging his brain, makes him reconsider his priorities. He’s longed for his family back, but he’s reminded of why he stayed away for longer than he had to; the threat to his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Just know that English isn't my first language so I'm sure there are mistakes I've overlooked.   
> I want to introduce Felicity into this so there's probably more to come if there's any interest.   
> Felicity must have shook up his world in so many ways!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably never be done with s01e14, sorry!

Felicity is suddenly somehow a part of his mission. He hadn’t planned on involving her yet but getting hit by a bullet from his mother’s gun gives him no choice. 

Oliver knew he was in deep shit from the steady flow of warm blood. He’d been hurt before and knew the distant feeling of his body going into shock. His breaths were coming fast and deep, a sign of his failing circulation. 

Getting into Felicity’s car he almost blacked out, the screaming pain the only thing keeping him conscious, not letting him escape that easily. 

Felicity looked scared and he was afraid she’d take him to the hospital instead to the foundry and Diggle’s help. It would all be destroyed if she hadn’t done as he’s counted on. 

Turned out he’d done his research well. 

 

**A**

 

Finding out Oliver was the green hooded vigilante was a surprise, but it was overshadowed by the sight of blood and Oliver’s pale clammy face. She immediately trusted him, even if he’d obviously been lying to her. Ridiculous lies, she knew he’d been bluffing her, but there was something that made her believe in him despite his deception. 

Oliver was too heavy and she knew she needed help. She did try, his blood sticking to her blouse, as she managed to get him out of the backseat and inside the factory door, before he lost consciousness. 

Her hands shook when she tried to enter the code to the door Oliver had told her to use. When John Diggle pointed his gun at her she didn’t flinch, her need to get Oliver help, to save him, her first priority. She knew he didn’t have much time. 

Diggle jumped into action, his considerable strength fueled by adrenaline, enough to get Oliver’s unconscious form down the stairs and onto the narrow gurney. 

 

**A**

 

John reverted back to his training as soon as he saw Oliver’s bleeding unconscious body lying on the floor of the old factory. His brain and hands still primed on taking care of airway, breathing, circulation. The wound was in a very dangerous place, large blood vessels and nerves passing through the area. Finding a vein not collapsed from blood loss was difficult and he’s out of practice when it comes to inserting IV’s. He finally found one, hanging up bags of blood along with saline to replenish what was lost. 

Oliver hardly responded to the treatment. Digging out the bullet must’ve hurt, but the bliss of unconsciousness was as good as any anesthesia. Felicity helped and caught on to one of Oliver’s arms when he came to for a few seconds, trying to push them away from him. 

“Shhh… you’re okay. Relax!” John tried soothing him. The look on Oliver’s face and his big blue eyes were radiating pain. Memories from previous torture were probably welling up from unseen depths with Oliver’s defenses down. Always so in control of his emotions, John felt like he needed to protect Oliver from this. 

Thankfully Felicity kept her head on straight under pressure when the defibrillator malfunctioned. She was instrumental in saving Oliver’s life in the end. Her innocence was almost painful to watch, as she stared at Oliver, in awe of his hidden identity. 

 

**A**

 

Felicity hadn’t seen a gunshot wound before, and she was pretty sure no one was supposed to be up on their feet only a few hours after the bullet was removed, by an amateur surgeon no less.  
Oliver looked tired, his eyes shadowed, his complexion ashen, the uncovered wound dark and angry below his collarbone. 

Diggle had wanted him to lie down and rest but Oliver demanded to be disconnected from the IV’s and wires monitoring his vitals. When Oliver moved to sit John had no choice but to help him. Felicity watched as Oliver staggered up on his feet, seeming more relaxed and at ease when he was vertical and not lying down on his back anymore. 

She remembers Diggle’s words about how he’d been through worse, when she has enough presence of mind to notice the scars on Oliver’s body. 

It makes her wonder what he went through all those years he was gone. 

 

**A**

Oliver spent the night in the foundry. He didn’t have the energy to go home until morning, the fact that his mother had shot him weighing heavily on him. Playing the part of concerned son was difficult. His whole body ached as the painkillers Diggle had pushed him into taking was leaving his system. Opiates always made his demons resurface so nightmares had interrupted his sleep. 

His head was swimming as he scaled the stairs to escape to his room, John’s words about how he couldn’t even protect himself from his mother on repeat in his head. 

Oliver couldn’t believe his mother was a part of what was wrong with his city. Feeling exposed and fragile he didn’t feel like staying in the house but he had no choice, his energy was fading fast, blood loss had that effect on him. 

Diggle stopped by his room late that night to check on Oliver, making sure he was healing properly, that his wound wasn’t showing any signs of infection. That he wasn’t planning on going out to hunt the rich and wealthy.

“Did you talk to Felicity?” Oliver asked as John removed the bandage. 

“Yeah, she’s okay. Felicity is tougher then she looks Oliver.”

Closing his eyes, as John checked his stitches and put a padded bandage over the wound, Oliver felt reality slip for a second. For a moment he was back on the island, an arrow stuck through his shoulder. 

“….Oliver… hey…you with me?” John sounded worried. 

Oliver was unsure of how long he’d zoned out. The phantom pain in his right shoulder shifted over on his left side where the bullet had pierced him, not an arrow. 

“Huh, sorry….I should try to get some sleep,” he said, not looking directly at Diggle as they both knew what had just happened. Oliver didn’t know how to meet the look of sympathy that he knew would be on Johns face. 

“Yeah, you could sure use some,” John smiled at Oliver, his eyes scanning Oliver, gauging him. 

“I’m fine.” Oliver needed space to lick his wounds. 

“Yeah, you’re okay.” 

The look John gave Oliver as he left the room was not filled sympathy, as he’d feared, but an understanding of what was looming under the surface of Oliver’s carefully crafted armor.


End file.
